Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Não podia ter acontecido, não com ele, não com Milo de Escorpião... Nunca passou por sua cabeça amar apenas uma mulher, e o pior, acabou amando a mulher de seu melhor amigo, cujo passado é manchado por tristes lembranças [MIROxOC]
1. A Namorada do Meu Melhor Amigo

_Oi genti... mais uma fic escrita por mim no ar!_

_Como protagonista: MILO DE ESCORPIAO! Hauahauahuah_

_Essa fic poderá ter breves modificações no decorrer da historia... entaum, naum estranhem_

_Vamus aos créditos P_

_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco num pertence a mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada!_

_A letra da musica q estará nessa fic, pertence ao grupo RBD..._

_BOA LEITURA!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES 

CAPITULO UM

As difíceis batalhas contra Hades finalmente haviam terminado. Os cavaleiros mortos em batalha foram revividos por Atena. Agora, eles viviam em tempos de paz. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram para uma boate, comemorar o aniversário do Milo, 23 anos. A boate possuía uma musica alta, pouca luminosidade e muitas mulheres. O paraíso na terra para Milo de Escorpião.

"Então Milo... Qual vai ser sua vítima de hoje?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Ta difícil de escolher... Tem uma morena maravilhosa ali" – ele aponta para uma mulher alta de cabelos negros, pele bronzeada que usava um vestido decotado vermelho – "Mas tem uma ruiva ali que não posso descartar" – ele aponta para uma ruiva de pele branca com um pouco de sardas, que tinha um corpo escultural e usava uma mini-saia preta e uma blusa azul.

"Ai Milo! Você não vai mudar... Sempre querendo pegar todas!" Disse Aldebaran.

"Vocês me conhecem" Disse Milo.

O papo continuava animado até que Shura avista uma mulher que acabara de entrar na boate.

"Milo... Pode ficar com qualquer uma dessas ai porque eu vou pegar aquela!" Disse Shura, pronto pra se levantar, quando Milo o segura.

"Pêra aí! Quem? Onde?" Perguntou Milo.

"Se eu te dizer, você irá tentar pegá-la antes de mim!" Disse Shura.

"Relaxa... Eu só quero ver se vale realmente a pena. Você tem um péssimo gosto para mulheres!" Disse Milo.

"Então, olhe agora porque ela esta passando aqui do lado" Disse Shura.

Lá estava ela. Cabelos loiros que cobriam seus ombros. Pele levemente bronzeada, olhos prateados que ganhavam destaque por causa da maquiagem escura que usava. Vestia um vestido preto que vinha um pouco acima dos joelhos, com babados, um decote mediano e uma sandália de salto alto preta. Milo começou a babar.

"Droga Milo! Para de babar!" Disse Saga.

Milo nem escutou o que Saga dissera, não conseguia tirar os olhos da bela jovem que entrara ali. Ela se dirigiu até o barman e se sentou. Logo, foi servida de um copo com uísque.

"Milo..." Disse Shura.

_Aquela pele deveria ser tão macia quanto o algodão. Que vontade de toca-la. _

"Milo..." Disse Shura.

_Aqueles olhos tão sensuais e penetrantes..._

"Milo!" Disse Shura.

_E aqueles lábios. Que gosto maravilhoso eles teriam?_

"MILOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritou Shura.

"O QUE É SHURA!" Perguntou Milo nervoso por ter seus pensamentos interrompidos.

"Eu sabia! Você fala que meu gosto para mulheres é péssimo mas bem que você caiu babando em cima da loira! Tira os olhos porque eu a vi primeiro!" Disse Shura.

"Tsctsctsc... Você nunca iria conquistar essa loira... Você não tem essa capacidade" Disse Milo.

"Isso não vai dar certo..." Disse Mú.

"Ei! Eu não questiono os seus métodos pouco decentes de conquista, então não venha criticar os meus!" Disse Shura.

"Querem parar vocês dois? Não estão vendo quantas mulheres tem ao nosso redor! Pra que ficar brigando por causa de uma!" Disse Mascara da Morte, ainda mantendo a calma.

"Tem razão sirizinho... O que importa é que hoje eu tenho que pegar uma!" - Mascara da Morte ficou com uma veia pulsando na testa, mas conteve sua raiva para não estragar a diversão dos amigos. Milo continuou – "Mas eu duvido que você pegue a loira Shura!" Disse Milo.

Como Shura detestava quando alguém duvidava de sua capacidade, já sabem no que deu...

"Duvida? Aposta quanto?" Perguntou Shura.

"Dois meses inteiros limpando a minha casa se você perder!" Disse Milo.

"E se eu vencer você irá limpar a minha casa por dois meses!" Disse Shura.

"Apostado!" Disseram os dois em coro e apertando as mãos.

Shura levantou da cadeira e foi na direção da loira. Sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a bater papo. Ela parecia se divertir muito com Shura. Milo não gostou muito.

"Milo... Parece que você vai perder essa aposta pro Shura hein!" Disse Shaka.

"Humpf..." Bufou Milo.

"Ele ficou nervosinho..." Disse Afrodite pro Shaka.

Shura já estava flertando com a loira. Milo estava realmente incomodado com aquilo e os outros cavaleiros se divertiam com a cara de desgosto dele.

"Você já perdeu! Prepare-se pra limpar a casa do Shura por dois meses. Meus pêsames viu? A casa dele é um verdadeiro caos!" Disse Saga.

"E como você sabe disso? Por acaso esta tendo encontros as escondidas?" Perguntou Milo em deboche.

Saga deu um soco na cabeça de Milo fazendo-o ficar com um galo enorme na cabeça.

"Tá louco cara? Eu não sou gay não! Quem é dessas coisas é o Afrodite!" Disse Saga.

"Hei! Não me meta nessa história!" Disse Afrodite.

"Essa doeu!" Disse Milo, com a mão no galo.

"Para de ser mulherzinha!" Disse Aioros.

"Ai! Vocês estão impossíveis!" Disse Milo indo até o barman.

Quando Milo voltou, percebeu que seus amigos estavam olhando para a mesa onde estava Shura. Impressionados. Milo se sentou ao lado deles e olhou a cena. Shura estava beijando a loira ardentemente. Milo ficou boquiaberto.

"Droga! Vou ter que limpar a casa daquele cabrito por dois meses!" Disse Milo, desanimado.

"Se ele ouvisse você chamando-o assim você estaria perdido!" Disse Aioria.

De repente, a loira interrompe o beijo, olha para o relógio. Levanta-se rapidamente, diz algo no ouvido de Shura e entra em uma porta. Shura vai até seus amigos. Ele sorri triunfante para Milo.

"Pode começar semana que vem" Disse Shura.

Milo bufou. Shura se senta com os amigos e um homem de cabelos azuis curtos sobe ao palco.

"Senhoras e Senhores... Para animar essa noite, trouxemos um grupo muito especial... O grupo Un Corazón".

Começa a tocar uma musica e em seguida uma belíssima voz.

Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
Que te quiero amar  
Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
Y dejar mi vida atrás.

Logo em seguida, a dona da bela voz aparece. Era a mesma loira que beijava Shura. Só que acompanhada de um homem alto de olhos azuis, cabelos prateados, com um corpo bem definido e uma belíssima voz.

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
Que me puedas amar  
Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
Renunciar a lo demás.

Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
En un beso hablará  
Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
Decidamos comenzar

O palco recebe uma melhor iluminação mostrando o resto da banda. E os dois continuam a cantar.

Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Besame y solo así podre tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente

Os dois cantavam e dançavam e eram seguidos pelos olhares curiosos das pessoas. Nunca tinham ouvido falar daquele grupo.

"Ela fará muito sucesso... Com esse corpinho e essa voz irá longe!" Disse Aldebaran.

"O que você esperava... Ela é espanhola!" Disse Shura, todo orgulhoso de sua descendência.

Un solo intento basta en este momento  
Para poder saber  
Si aún nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
De lo que va a suceder.

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
La distancia no es  
Motivo del olvido, aquí estoy yo contigo  
Y para siempre yo estaré

Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo  
Tu, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente.

Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo  
Tu, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente

"Shura... Tua loira canta muito bem!" Disse Saga.

"Só não gostei daquele cara junto com ela..." Disse Shura.

"Ela ainda não é nada sua então para com isso!" Disse Aioros.

Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo  
Tu, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente

Quando a música se encerrou, o grupo recebeu muitos aplausos e pedidos de Bis (n/a: nussa, bis? Me deu uma fome! ). Ela e os outros cantaram outra musica e depois, a loira se juntou ao grupo onde Shura estava.

"Oi pessoal!" Disse ela.

"Bom... Essa é a Kira Ford... E esses... Bem, acho que você já ouviu falar dos cavaleiros de ouro não?" Disse Shura.

"Já... Prazer" Disse Kira.

"O prazer é nosso!" Disseram eles.

Ela sorri. Seus olhos prateados se cruzam com os azuis de Milo. Ela ficou um tempo olhando-o. Ela sabia da reputação daquele e quando o olhou, percebeu o porque de tantas garotas se interessarem por ele. Ele tinha um par de olhos sedutores.

"Kira... Você canta muito bem!" Disse Afrodite, quebrando o silêncio.

"Obrigada..." Disse Kira.

Vindo em sua direção, uma mulher de longos cabelos lilás e olhos da mesma cor, vestida com uma saia e uma blusa branca.

"Kira... O resto do pessoal esta te chamando" Disse a mulher.

"Sabe o que eles querem Adrienne?" Perguntou Kira.

"Querem resolver qual será a próxima musica... Se esqueceu que você é a cantora principal? Você decide!" Disse Adrienne.

"Desculpem, não apresentei minha amiga, Adrienne... Adrienne, esses são os famosos cavaleiros de ouro!" Disse Kira.

"Oi!" Disse ela.

Adrienne gelou ao olhar para Milo. Depois, sai correndo.

"Adrienne!" Gritou Kira.

Mas ela nem ao menos olhou para trás.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Shura.

"Me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir atrás dela!" Disse Kira, indo atrás da amiga.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam e olharam para Milo. Perceberam que depois que Adrienne olhara pra Milo, ela saíra correndo.

"Não me olhem assim... Não conheço essa garota!" Disse Milo.

Eles voltaram a conversar animadamente. Naquela mesma noite, Milo conseguiu pegar umas mulheres, mas nenhuma acompanhante decente. Ele estava indo embora junto com seus amigos e de mãos abanando quando Kira novamente aparece.

"Me desculpem... Mas alguém viu a Adrienne?" Perguntou Kira. Ela parecia muito nervosa.

"Não... Mas não precisa ficar assim" Disse Shura.

"Claro que eu tenho que ficar assim... Se ela tentar..." – Kira ficou em silêncio. Não queria falar nisso, era muito pessoal – "Me ajudem a acha-la?".

"Claro!" Disse Mú.

"Obrigada" Disse Kira.

E lá se foram eles atrás da Adrienne. Ficaram duas horas procurando, quando passam em frente a um bar e vêm que Adrienne bebera vários copos de ceveja. E ela não estava sozinha. Havia um homem junto com ela. Kira e os outros se aproximam.

"Ainda bem que eu te achei!" Disse Kira, aliviada.

"Ei mocinha... O que você quer?" Perguntou o homem.

"Eu vou levar minha amiga embora..." Disse Kira.

"Ah não vai não... Primeiro tem que me pagar uma taxa" Disse o homem, puxando Kira pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

Kira sentiu o cheiro de álcool vindo dele. Estava completamente bêbado.

"Tire as mãos dela!" Disse Shura, ameaçador.

O homem a solta e Kira se livra dele. Mas ela não ia deixar barato. Pegou Adrienne pela mão e a puxou longe da mesa.

"Se quiserem eu os deixo ir embora... Mas essa daí fica!" Disse o homem, apontando para Kira.

"Vem aqui" – Kira fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse – "Tenho uma coisinha especial pra você".

O homem se levantou, cambaleando, e se aproximou dela. Acabou recebeu um soco direto no rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão. Os cavaleiros olharam pasmos para Kira.

"Isso é por ter me assediado..." Disse Kira.

Ela se junta aos cavaleiros e diz:

"Poderiam me ajudar leva-la para minha casa?" Perguntou Kira, pois Adrienne acabara de desmaiar.

Nenhum deles conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra. Estavam todos chocados. Ela tinha um rosto frágil, mas era completamente o contrario.

"Acordem!" Disse Kira.

Eles acordaram de seu transe.

"Nos desculpe..." Disse Mú.

"Ficaram chocados com o que eu fiz né?" Disse Kira.

"A gente não esperava isso de você" Disse Milo, segurando Adrienne junto com Shura.

"Vocês não viram nem metade do que eu sou capaz..." Disse Kira, divertida.

Surpreenderam-se ao ver onde ela morava. Um prédio enorme, luxuoso e com dez andares. A garota ganha bem, presumiram eles. Pegaram o elevador e chegaram rapidamente, pois ela morava no primeiro andar.

Quando chegaram no apartamento dela, colocaram Adrienne na cama e foram para a sala enquanto Kira acomodava melhor sua amiga. Eles estavam a observar a sala. Era ampla, com dois sofás pretos, uma televisão enorme em cima de uma estante em mogno toda trabalhada, uma mesa de vidro central e mais duas mesas, mais pequenas, também de vidro, distribuídas na sala. Havia vários quadros na sala e entre eles um que chamou a atenção. Uma rosa azul. Em uma das mesas de vidro, havia vários retratos. Eles começaram a ver as fotos.

Havia cinco retratos. Uma era dela com a família. Outra dela quando era criança, ela com a banda, Adrienne e ela... E a ultima deixou Milo curioso. Kira estava abraçada, numa praça, com um homem de olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor. Quem seria?

"São muitos não?" Disse Kira, atrás deles.

Eles ficaram sem graça por serem pegos vendo as coisas dos outros.

"Não precisam fica assim" – eles acharam que ela podia ler mentes naquela hora – "Nessa foto esta a banda inteira... Essa é a Ligéia. Ela toca guitarra" – Kira aponta para uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, pele branca e de olhos vermelhos que mais pareciam duas chamas – "Esse é o Ulisses, que toca bateria" – ela aponta na foto, um homem com estatura média, cabelos negros, olhos azuis e pele morena – "A Adrienne, que vocês conhecem, toca o baixo... Eu fico no vocal. E esse aqui" – ela aponta para o homem que eles viram no bar cantando junto com Kira – "É o Alexandre... Ele canta junto comigo" Disse.

Milo não pode esconder a curiosidade:

"Quem é nessa foto?" – Milo aponta para a foto de Kira abraçada com o homem de cabelos negros.

Kira olha para a foto e fica em silêncio. Ela parecia incomodada. Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, ela fala:

"Ninguém importante" – ela pega o porta-retrato e o joga no lixo.

Eles percebendo a frustração dela se despedem e vão embora. Quando estavam esperando o elevador, escutam algo se espatifando no chão.

Passaram-se um mês e Milo realmente sofria limpando a casa do cabrito, ops, do Shura. E os outros viviam tirando sarro dele por causa disso. Naquela mesma noite, eles foram novamente para a boate onde conheceram Kira. Shura estava ansioso para rever a namorada. Quando chegaram lá ela já estava cantando. Parecia que a boate estava mais cheia do que da ultima vez. Sentaram-se e um tempo depois, Kira se aproxima deles.

"Oi!" Disse Kira.

"Oi" Disse Shura, antes de lhe dar um beijo.

Kira olha para Milo, que estava completamente esgotado. Tão esgotado que ele nem conseguia lançar suas famosas "cantadas" para as mulheres.

"Vocês torturaram o pobre Milo?" Perguntou Kira.

Eles se entreolharam. Não podiam falar que tinha apostado ela e que Milo perdera.

"Trabalho forçado... É diferente!" Disse Milo.

"Que pena... Eu ia convidar vocês pra irmos aquela discoteca agitadíssima que tem. A Disco. Conhecem?" Perguntou Kira.

"A... A... Disco?" Repetiu Milo.

"É!" Disse Kira.

"Mas como você consegue entrar?" Perguntou Mú.

"Eu ganhei convites VIP... Dez convites" Disse Kira.

Milo se levanta da cadeira e começa a ficar todo animado. Kira sorri.

"Você se recupera rápido!" Disse Kira.

"Agora... Quem irá?" Perguntou Shura.

"Bem... Eu e o resto da banda vamos... Já são cinco. Resolvam quais de vocês vão ir!" Disse Kira.

"Que tal o Milo, o Aioros, o Saga, o Kanon e o Shura?" Disse Mú.

"Você não quer ir?" Perguntou Kira.

"Eu vou voltar para o Tibet amanhã bem cedo... Então não vai dar" Disse Mú.

"Certo... Bom, espero vocês em frente a Disco as 21:00 tá?" – eles escutam alguém chamando a Kira – "Agora eu tenho que ir... Boa Viajem Mú!" Disse Kira, se retirando.

Lá estavam eles às 21:00 em ponto. Quando viram o tamanho da fila que estava, ficaram boquiabertos. Naquela fila devia ter umas cinqüenta pessoas. Alguns minutos se passaram quando um carro prateado aparece na porta e de dentro dele sai Kira e a banda. Kira estava com uma roupa simples, mas lindíssima. Vestia uma saia rodada branca e uma blusa azul bebê com um desenho de uma rosa preta. Ela estava com uma maquiagem leve. Adrienne parecia deprimida por causa das roupas. Estava toda de preto. Saia preta que vinha pra cima do joelho, uma bota preta e uma blusa preta com um desenho de um lobo e uma lua. Usava uma maquiagem escura. A Ligéia estava toda de branco. Calça, blusa e sandália. Ulisses parecia um moleque. Calça largada preta com algumas correntes e uma blusa branca. Já o Alex (n/a: vou abreviar o nome dele tah?) também não estava longe do Ulisses. Calça larga jeans, tênis de marca, uma blusa azul escura com alguns botões abertos e estava com o cabelo todo desarrumado (n/a: aff... fim da descrição). Entraram. Os cavaleiros se encantaram com aquele lugar. A musica era boa, havia bebidas, muita comida e claro, gente que não acabava mais. Sentaram-se em uma mesa e ficaram algum tempo conversando. Depois, foram para a pista. Adrienne não queria ir no começo, mas Kira a puxou pelo braço e quando foram ver, as duas dançavam animadamente. O que elas não perceberam era que atraíram olhares indiscretos. De repente, alguém puxa Kira pelo braço e ela vai de encontro a um corpo musculoso. Quando olha para cima, fica completamente pasma. O individuo se apossa dos lábios dela e o pior, ela não resistiu. Quando Shura viu aquilo, não pode acreditar e partiu para cima do homem. Quando conseguiram separar-los, Shura olha cheio de raiva para Kira. Mas ao perceber que ela chorava, esqueceu a raiva que sentia. O homem de cabelos negros se levanta. Foi quando Shura percebeu melhor nele. Era o homem que estava na foto, abraçado com Kira.

"Kira... Que carinha mais ciumento!" Disse o homem.

"O que você faz aqui Alan? Você já fez estragos o suficiente!" Disse Kira, ainda chorando.

"Eu não pude resistir àquela sua dança..." Disse Alan.

"Você é um sínico... Me deixa em paz de uma vez!" Disse Kira.

"Já disse para o seu namorado?" Perguntou Alan, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

"Disse o que?" Perguntou Shura.

"NADA!" – Kira deu um grito – "Vai embora agora Alan! Ou eu mesma faço você sair!" – ela estava muito nervosa e ainda estava chorando.

"Esta bem... Eu vou. Mas não se preocupe porque um dia ele ira descobrir. E farei de tudo para que ele te deixe e você será novamente minha!" Disse Alan, indo embora.

Kira se senta numa cadeira e coloca as mãos no rosto. Quando Shura ia ate ela, Adrienne o impede.

"Deixe-a" Disse Adrienne.

"Eu tenho que esclarecer isso" Disse Shura.

"Agora não... Ela já sofreu o suficiente só em rever o Alan" Disse Adrienne.

"Afinal... Quem é esse cara?" Perguntou Milo.

"O ex-namorado dela... E, por favor, não me façam mais perguntas porque eu prometi a ela que não falaria nada a ninguém sobre ele" Disse Adrienne.

"É tão sério assim?" Perguntou Saga.

"Seríssimo..." Disse Adrienne.

A chegada de Alan acabara com a diversão deles. Kira estava desanimada. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa que eles viram dançar a pouco. Não ficaram muito tempo lá e foram embora. Por dois dias, Kira ficara completamente para baixo.

Um dia, Milo foi visitá-la. Tocou a campainha e depois de uns minutos de espera, ela atende. Quando Kira viu quem era, se surpreendeu. Não estava esperando nem o Shura ali, muito menos o Milo.

"Milo? O que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Kira, abrindo mais a porta para ele entrar.

"Bem..." – ele entra e coça a cabeça num gesto engraçado – "Eu sei que você esta meio triste, mas que tal a gente dar uma volta?" Perguntou Milo.

Ela fora pega de surpresa. Olhava incrédula para ele.

"Sair?" Repetiu Kira.

"É... Que tal caminhar na praia?" Disse Milo.

"Não estou com ânimo para sair" Disse Kira.

"Eu sei... Mas se você ficar aqui se lamentando vai ser pior... Você precisa respirar um pouco de ar puro!" Disse Milo.

Kira suspira e diz:

"Esta bem... Me espera aqui que eu vou me trocar" Disse Kira.

Minutos depois ela aparece na sala vestida apenas com um vestido simples, azul e branco e eles saem. Milo a leva para dar uma volta na praia. Enquanto caminhavam, falavam sobre vários assuntos, quando aquele assunto vem à tona:

"O que o Alan fez para você?" Perguntou Milo, sem deixar de esconder sua curiosidade.

Kira manteve-se em silêncio. Aquele assunto a machucava e lembranças tristes vinham à tona. Ele percebeu que não era hora de falar naquilo.

"Não precisa ficar assim... Não precisa me contar nada" Disse Milo.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

"Não sei o que ele fez pra você, mas seja o que for você não deveria ficar assim. Todo nos já sofremos, mas temos que continuar vivendo... Alem disso, você fica muito mais bonita sorrindo" Disse Milo. (n/a: palavras sábias do Milo...).

"Obrigada" – ela sorri – "Mas tudo aconteceu muito recente e me marcou muito. É difícil de esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. E mais, apesar de tudo, ainda sinto algo pelo Alan, mesmo estando com o Shura" Disse Kira.

Milo fica em silêncio. Não queria se meter na vida pessoal do melhor amigo. Mas sabia que Shura iria preferir saber disso.

"Porque você não conta a ele?" Perguntou Milo.

"Tenho medo da reação dele..." Disse Kira.

"Pelo que eu conheço o Shura, ele iria preferir saber de você do que por outra pessoa ou descobrir sozinho" Disse Milo.

"Você esta certo... Irei falar com ele amanhã mesmo" Disse Kira.

"Não precisa esperar tanto..." Disse Milo.

"Como?" Perguntou Kira.

Quando viu quem estava á sua frente, se surpreendeu.

Continua...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Primeiro capitulo...

_Oq acharam?_

_Achu q fikou bom pra começo... Achu q com o decorrer da fic, vcs naum iram gostar mto do q eu irei fazer a Kira passar_

_Mas nem tudo eh perfeito ne? _

_Deixem Reviews_

_No próximo capitulo tah a traduçao dessa musika do RBD!_

_kissus_


	2. Verdades

_Leiam oq eu escrevi la embaixo, qndo terminar a fic... HOMENAGEM E TRADUÇAO!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES 

CAPITULO DOIS

A sua frente estava Shura e os outros cavaleiros. Até Adrienne estava ali. Ela não estava entendendo e Milo vai para junto de seus amigos.

"Ainda bem que o Milo conseguiu te convencer" Disse Adrienne.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Kira.

"Nos planejamos essa surpresa pra tentar te animar" Disse Aioria.

Ela fica em silêncio. Eles continuam.

"Queremos também dizer que estaremos aqui do seu lado pra te ajudar, seja no que for" Disse Shaka.

"Não precisa nos dizer o que se passa, mas deixe-nos ajuda-la" Disse Afrodite.

Ela estava completamente paralisada. Então, ela abre um lindo sorriso.

"Muito obrigada gente... Irei me lembrar disso" – ela ainda manteve o sorriso.

"Agora, temos que comemorar!" Disse Milo.

"Isso mesmo... Vamos até o Santuário comemorar o ingresso de Kira na família do Santuário. E a da Adrienne também!" Disse Aldebaran.

Kira ficou estática. Eles estranharam a reação dela.

"Droga! Eu me esqueci!".

"O que?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Ela vai me matar!" – Kira calçou as sandálias e saiu correndo – "DEPOIS A GENTE SE FALA!".

Todos ficaram com um ponto de interrogação na cara. Mas Adrienne sorria. Sabia que Kira havia recuperado o bom humor e a vontade de viver.

Semanas depois, Kira recebe um convite para uma festa no Santuário, na noite do dia seguinte. Ela precisa se divertir um pouco com os amigos. Decidiu ir. Pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação.

No dia seguinte, lá estava ela, em frente ao espelho, verificando se não faltava nada.

Ela estava vestindo uma mini saia preta, bota de cano alto e uma blusa branca com um coração vermelho na frente. Cabelos soltos e maquiagem. Colar, brinco e relógio. E claro, uma bolsa simples. Sorri satisfeita e vai atender a campainha.

Em frente à Casa de Escorpião.

Ela sorri. "Tinha que ser o Milo mesmo para organizar essa festa" Pensava.

Subiu mais um lance de escadas e bateu na porta. Foi Milo quem atendeu. Milo fica feliz ao vê-la ali e a convida para entrar.

Ela podia jurar que não caberia mais ninguém ali dentro. Quantas pessoas ele tinha convidado? Cem? Kira se sentou no sofá junto com Kamus emburrado de um lado e Kanon que beijava uma mulher do outro lado. Ela estava se divertindo com a palhaçada que eles estavam fazendo.

Estancou ao ver Shura com outra mulher. Estava acontecendo de novo. Estava sendo novamente trocada. Quando Kamus viu o que se passava, jogou uma almofada em Shura.

Foi a vez de Shura estancar ao vê-la ali. E ela o olhava com indiferença. Shura foi até ela, mas esta não queria papo. Levantou-se do sofá e se afastou mas ele foi atrás. Ele a pega no braço, impedindo-a de ir embora.

"Por favor, me perdoe" Disse Shura.

"Te perdôo porque eu ia mesmo terminar com você" – ela disse isso tão friamente que assustou Shura.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou Shura.

"Fui uma idiota achando que você era diferente... Todos os homens são iguais" Disse Kira.

"Não fale assim" Disse Shura.

"Você sairia com uma mulher que mostrava seu corpo para ganhar dinheiro?".

Todos da sala ficaram pasmos. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram os que ficaram mais chocados.

"Você..." – Shura não terminou a frase.

"Já Shura... Já fui uma dessas dançarinas. Sabe porque?" – ela fez uma pausa – "Eu namorei o Alan e ele me engravidou. Depois que ele soube, me abandonou" – uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto – "Eu era órfã e não achava nenhum emprego que desse para eu sustentar minha filha... E ninguém queria empregar uma mulher grávida" – mais lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto – "Tive que apelar pela por esse caminho... E eu ganhava muito bem. Mas, quando soube que uma banda precisava de uma vocalista, me inscrevi e passei. Foi quando larguei tudo e entrei na banda que estou agora" – as lagrimas já não se continham – "Todos nos começamos do zero. Eu comecei dos cem negativos... Sabe o que é mais engraçado?" – novamente ela fez uma pausa – "Novamente estou nessa casa. Lembro-me da festa de mascaras que Milo deu aqui há poucos anos atrás, para comemorar o dia em que os cavaleiros mortos na batalha contra Hades voltaram a vida" – todos a olharam estáticos – "Não se lembram da loira de mascara negra com lantejoulas?" – ela fez uma outra pausa – "Com um lingerie negro e que dançou para você em particular Saga?" – ela disse olhando para Saga.

Ele ficou paralisado. Ela se aproxima de Saga e diz em seu ouvido.

"Se quiser mais um serviço, é só me ligar... Eu te disse isso e coloquei um papel em seu bolso... Lembra-se?" Perguntou Kira.

Saga congelou. Ele se lembrava. Abaixou os olhos. Os outros acabaram se lembrando.

"O mundo dá voltas..." – ela se retira da Casa de Escorpião, deixando todos atônitos.

O silêncio se instalou ali. Ninguém se mexia, nem falava nada. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. O primeiro a dar o movimento é Milo. Ele corre atrás dela.

Estava procurando-a quando escuta vários homens falando. Aproxima-se e vê que eram cinco guardas do Santuário que rodeavam Kira e sorriam.

"Deixem-na!" Disse Milo.

"Quem esta aí?" – perguntou.

Ele sai da arvores e os guardas se curvam.

"Ela é minha!" Disse Milo.

E os cinco saem correndo dali. Kira o olha com indiferença.

"Para que veio atrás de mim?" Perguntou Kira.

"Eu te admiro" Disse Milo.

"Admira?" Repetiu Kira, surpresa.

"Você passou por tudo isso e ainda esta aqui. Se fosse com outra, talvez tivesse se matado" Disse Milo.

"Acho que eu deveria ter feito isso mesmo" Disse Kira.

"Nunca mais diga isso!" – gritou Milo, fazendo Kira se assustar. Ele continuou – "A vida é muito preciosa para desperdiça-la assim. Todos nos passamos por provas em nossas vidas, com um único propósito. Saber dar a volta por cima e continuar" Disse Milo (n/a: o.O Foi o Milo q falou isso? o.O).

Kira ficava cada vez mais surpresa. Ela o olha com ternura. Num impulso, Milo a abraça e ela começa a chorar. Ele acariciava seus cabelos, tentando acalma-la. Inicia-se uma chuva, mas eles não ligaram e continuaram assim, abraçados.

Passados alguns minutos e completamente molhados, eles voltam para a Casa de Escorpião. Mas todos já haviam ido embora. Milo viu um bilhete na mesa que dizia: "Festa Cancelada". Milo indica um banheiro para Kira tomar um banho e tirar a friagem. Não podia deixar ela ir para casa toda molhada e acabar pegando um resfriado. A chuva não parava, e Milo decidiu que Kira iria passar a noite ali.

"Mas, minha amiga ficou cuidando da minha filha!" Disse Kira.

"Ligue para lá e avise que não voltara hoje" Disse Milo.

Ela ligou e resolveu tudo. Voltou-se para Milo, irritada.

"Porque não me deixou sair?" Perguntou Kira.

"Não poderia deixar você ir embora com essa roupa..." – Kira estava com uma blusa preta do Milo – "E nem com aquela roupa molhada..." Disse.

"Você venceu!" Disse Kira.

Ela se senta no sofá ao lado dele e ficam em silêncio.

"Você não sente nojo de mim?" Perguntou Kira.

Continua… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma homenagem a minha miga Margarida, q me inspirou na sua fic "Anybody Seen My baby?"... Sabem a parte em q a Kira foi a dançarina da festa d mascaras do Milo? Me inspirei nesta fic... E para naum ser uma rouba idéias, essa eh a fic e recomendo hein!

_O Aioros tah passando pro cada coisa... hauahauhauha_

_Bom... Ake a tradução da musika q vcs me pediram:_

_Por Besarte – Por Beijar (RBD – Composição: Dulce Maria e Christopher)_

_E não me da tempo de dissimular_

_Que quero te amar_

_Que por um beijo posso conquistar o céu_

_E deixar minha vida para trás_

_Quero pertencer a algo em sua vida_

_Que você possa me amar_

_Com um abraço forte fazer uma poesia_

_E renunciar aos demais_

_E em cada frase escondido oque você diz_

_E um beijo falara_

_Tem deixado uma duvida não por muito tempo_

_E decidimos começar._

_Por beijar_

_Minha vida mudara por 1 segundo_

_Tu, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino_

_Beija me e só assim me pode ter_

_Eternamente em sua mente_

_A única tentativa é o bastante neste momento_

_Para poder saber_

_Se há tempo para este medo_

_De qual indo esta acontecer_

_Comigo não há perigo, vem te preciso_

_A distância não é motivo_

_De esquecer_

_Aqui esta eu contigo_

_E pra sempre vou estar_

_Por beijar_

_Minha vida mudara por 1 segundo_

_Tu, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino_

_Beija me e só assim me pode ter_

_Eternamente em sua mente_

_Por beijar_

_Minha vida mudara por 1 segundo_

_Tu, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino_

_Beija me e só assim me pode ter_

_Eternamente em sua mente_

_Reviews genti!_

_kissus_


	3. Somente Nós Dois

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

CAPITULO TRÊS

Milo a fita. Sabia que estava fazendo o certo em impedir que ela saísse com a roupa molhada e naquela chuva. No fundo, esse não era o verdadeiro motivo. Mas, conhecendo seus hormônios, poderia não resistir. E o que menos queria era magoa-la, já que eram bons amigos.

"Milo?"

A voz dela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Desculpe... O que você disse?" Perguntou Milo.

"Em que mundo você estava?" Perguntou Kira.

"Em Plutão" Disse Milo, brincando.

Ela sorri.

"Você não sente nojo de mim?" Perguntou Kira.

"Não..." Disse Milo.

"Eu não entendo... Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse?" Disse Kira.

"Nunca liguei..." Disse Milo.

"O que você acha que os outros irão pensar?" Perguntou Kira.

"Que você é muito corajosa em admitir tudo isso na frente de muitas pessoas" Disse Milo, sorrindo.

Ela também sorri. Foi então que eles escutaram um barulho estranho. Kira começou a rir quando soube o que era: a barriga do Milo roncando.

"Acho que esta na hora de comer..." – Kira se levanta e vai para a cozinha.

Ela começa a preparar um banquete e Milo via tudo babando. O cheiro estava maravilhoso. Ele se aproxima e diz:

"O cheiro esta ótimo... Acho que pelo menos por hoje comerei bem!" Disse Milo.

"Porque pelo menos por hoje?" Perguntou Kira.

"Porque eu não agüentava mais comer aquelas comidas dos meus amigos... Uma era picante demais, outra, muito light, outra com quilos de gordura... Aff!" – ele fez uma cara que fez Kira sorrir – "Mas finalmente, você e eu temos o mesmo gosto para comida!" Disse Milo, sorridente.

"Não exagera... Minha comida não é tão boa assim" Disse Kira.

"Vamos ver..." – Milo põe o dedo no molho de tomate e fica maravilhado – "Nossa... Se eu cozinhasse assim, eu iria parecer um balão. Esta muito boa!".

"Senta que eu já estou terminando" Disse Kira.

Eles se sentaram e Milo comeu tanto que estava a ponto de explodir.

"Nunca comi tão bem..." Disse Milo, massageando a barriga.

"Eu percebi..." – ela sorri.

Foi quando Milo teve a súbita idéia de ver um filme de terror. Ele havia comprado mas nunca se lembrava de assistir. Eles assistiram. No começo do filme, estava tudo tranqüilo, mas quando começa a aparecer às partes mais assustadoras, Kira colocava os rosto no ombro dele. Ela ficou apenas vendo pequenas partes e novamente colocava o rosto no ombro do Milo. Ele sorria divertido. Passou o braço envolta dela e a abraçou. Ela agora escondia o rosto no peito dele. E que perfume que ele tinha! Podia estar sentindo medo daquele filme, mas se sentia bem com ele. Milo era o que estava ganhando com aquilo tudo. Como era bom ter a companhia de uma mulher.

Quando acabou o filme, Kira começou:

"Nunca mais me faça ver outro filme de terror!" Disse Kira.

"Ficou com medinho!" Disse Milo, sorrindo.

Kira mostrou a língua. Parecia uma criança com aquela atitude, mas encantou Milo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kira estava se preparando para dormir, quando alguém bate na porta. Era ele.

"Não vai ficar com medo?" Perguntou Milo.

"Não..." Disse Kira, mas ela sabia que sim.

"Pela sua cara, acho que sim... Porque não vem dormir comigo?" Perguntou Milo, malicioso.

Kira fica corada. Ela não sabia que não iria dormir aquela noite, pior ainda seria se dormisse com ele. Isso se ele agüentasse as tentações masculinas.

"Não precisa Milo" Disse Kira.

"Eu posso dormir aqui com você... A cama é de casal" – ele ainda tentava convence-la.

"Aff..." - ela ia arrumar a cama, quando Milo deita ali – "Milo!".

"Estou te dando uma segunda chance... Sei que você ira se arrepender depois" Disse Milo.

"Milo..." – ela se aproxima dele – "Eu não quero... Não precisa se preoc..." – ela não termina a frase pois ele pegara no braço dela e a puxara para a cama.

Ele fica em cima dela, sorrindo. Kira ficou mais vermelha do que uma pimenta com aquela aproximação.

"Eu não irei fazer nada com você... Não obrigo as pessoas a fazerem o que eu quero... Só insisto" – Milo sorri – "Não tente fingir, sei que você não irá dormir por causa do filme... Anda! Aceita!" Disse Milo.

Kira suspira. Ele não ia parar até ela aceitar. Quando ele metia uma coisa na cabeça, ia com ela até o fim. Ou ate alguém ceder.

"Esta bem..." Disse Kira.

"Então, venha..." – Milo puxa Kira até o seu quarto.

E que quarto! Ele podia ser desorganizado, mas o quarto era completamente diferente.

A cama era enorme, com uma colcha azul escura, travesseiros brancos, um armário e uma escrivaninha. Era bem simples, mas bem organizado. Num canto do quarto, havia uma porta, que dava direto a uma suíte.

"Seja bem vinda..." Disse Milo, brincando.

"Milo... Aqui é bem diferente do resto da casa... É mais... Arrumada" Disse Kira.

"É para não assustar as minhas companheiras de quarto" Disse Milo.

Kira sorri. "Milo, você é uma figura" Pensava. Milo arruma a cama e ela se deitou. Kira estava receosa. Começou a achar que não deveria ter aceitado. "Eu não irei fazer nada com você..." . As palavras dele vinham a sua mente. Acalmou-se. Milo saiu do banheiro e deitou-se a seu lado. Apagou as luzes e disse:

"Boa noite, meu anjo" Disse, sorrindo.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domo!

E ae pessoas? Oq acharam deste capitulo? SEJAM SINCEROS!

Bom, eu fiz a Kira mtooo parecida cmgo viu gente... Entaum num reparem se ela ser meio irônica, eu sou assim XD

Achu q tah fikando boa a fic... O final já ta programado, mas o meio eh q eu novamente empaquei! Hehehe

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Bom, como eu ja disse para a Margarida, estou preparando uma nova fic, UA (minha primeira fic UA), cujo protagonista sera o Saga!

AH!

Margarida... o Shura sera vampiro sim viu? E pode se preparar pq terá uma surpresa pra vc nessa fic!

REVIEWS!

bjussss


	4. O Beijo

Behind These Hazel Eyes 

CAPITULO QUATRO

Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Porque meu anjo? O que ele queria com aquilo?

Deixou aquelas perguntas para mais tarde e tentou dormir. Nada. Virou de um lado para o outro. Nada. Novamente se virou e deu de cara com o Milo dormindo. Ele ficava mais lindo dormindo, com uma feição tranqüila e infantil. Sorriu. Nem parecia o Milo que conhecia. Tocou a face dele e foi descendo os dedos até seus lábios. Quando as tocou de leve, se afastou rapidamente. "O que estou fazendo?" Pensava.

Virou-se do outro lado e tentou dormir. Minutos depois, sente as mãos do Milo em sua cintura. Gelou. Será que ele ainda dormia? Olhou para trás. Sim, ele dormia. Fechou os olhos e logo dormira. Quando viu que ela dormira, sorriu e sentou-se na cama, para olha-la. Afastou algumas mechas de cabelo da frente dos olhos dela, para admira-la melhor. Como um ser como aquele poderia ter sofrido tantas coisas? Deveria ser crime fazer sofrer uma pessoa com uma feição tão angelical como a dela. Acariciou os rosto delicado dela e sorriu.

Sua pele era como imaginara há tempos atrás. Macias quanto o algodão. Fixou os olhos em seus pequenos e convidativos lábios. Queria prova-los para saber que gosto teriam. Mas tirou essa idéia louca da cabeça. Prometeu a ela que não faria nada. Alem disso, ela era uma grande amiga. Desceu os olhos do rosto, para o corpo. "Por Zeus!" Pensou ele.

Virou-se para o outro lado. Seus hormônios estavam querendo agir. Tinha que se controlar. Respirou fundo e tentou dormir. Mas nada. "Que inferno!" Pensou.

Depois de muito tentar, caiu no sono.

Milo abriu os olhos. A claridade o incomodava. Resolveu voltar a dormir, mas desistiu da idéia ao sentir alguém apoiado em seu peito. Kira estava com sua cabeça e sua mão em cima do peito dele. A blusa que ela usava estava um pouco aberta e ele pode ver os seios alvos. Abanou-se com as mãos. "Ai Zeus! Estou pagando por meus pecados!" Pensava. Kira começou a se mexer e a abrir os olhos lentamente. Quando ela percebe onde estava apoiada, se levanta rapidamente e olha para Milo.

"Desculpa" Disse Kira, vermelha.

"Não foi nada" Disse Milo, sorrindo.

"Estava acordado há muito tempo?" Perguntou Kira.

"Faz pouco tempo. Quer tomar o desjejum comigo antes de ir?" Perguntou Milo.

"Esta bem..." Disse Kira.

Eles se levantam e preparam o desjejum. Enquanto Milo arrumava a mesa, Kira colocou sua roupa da noite passada, que havia secado e depois comeram. Depois de arrumar tudo, Milo acompanhou Kira até a porta.

"Quando der eu passo aqui no Santuário para apresentar a minha filha a vocês tá?" Disse Kira.

"Estaremos esperando" Disse Milo.

"Novamente, obrigada por tudo" Disse Kira.

Quando Kira ia sair da casa, Milo a pega no braço e a puxa para em seguida encosta-la á parede. Ele pousou ambas as mãos, cada uma do lado da cabeça dela e se aproximou.

Encostou seus lábios ao dela, temendo sua reação. Ao ver que ela não faria nada, aprofundou o beijo. Pediu passagem com a língua e ela o permitiu.

Kira o enlaçou com o braço e Milo a puxa para mais perto pela cintura. Porque ele a atraia daquele jeito? O que ele tinha para mexer com ela como estava mexendo?

Milo nunca teve tanta vontade de beijar uma mulher antes. E a vontade que ele sentia naquele momento, era tê-la só para ele.

Ambos escutam vozes e se separam. Ficam se fitando por alguns minutos, quando Kira sai correndo da casa de escorpião, passando rapidamente por Aldebaran, Mú, Mascara da Morte e Saga.

Quando eles entram na casa de escorpião, vêem um Milo batendo a cabeça na parede e xingando alto.

"O que você esta fazendo Milo?" Perguntou Mú.

"E porque a Kira saiu correndo daqui?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Porque eu sou um idiota!" Disse Milo.

"Isso não é novidade!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Milo ficou três veias pulsando na testa.

"Mas o que você fez?" Perguntou Mú.

"Eu deveria ter ficado quieto no meu canto!" Disse Milo.

"Fala Milo!" Disse Saga.

"Eu não resisti! Mas que DROGA!" Disse Milo.

"FALA!" Gritaram os três.

"Eu a beijei..." – eles não escutaram.

"Você o que?" Perguntou Saga.

"EU A BEIJEI! DROGA!" Gritou Milo, histérico.

"Não estou acreditando..." Disse Mú.

"Eu a beijei depois de ter prometido que não iria toca-la" Disse Milo.

"Você prometeu isso a ela?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, perplexo.

"Prometi" Disse Milo.

"VOCÊ?" Perguntou Saga.

"É! Ela dormiu aqui essa noite e..."

"ELA DORMIU COM VOCÊ?" Disseram os três, abismados.

"Não é o que vocês estão pensando!" – Milo respira fundo e começa a contar tudo, resumidamente.

Minutos depois...

"E é isso..." Disse Milo.

"Mas se ela correspondeu, é porque ela gostou!" Disse Saga.

"Não quero magoa-la... Vocês sabem o quanto ela sofreu com tudo que nos contou" Disse Milo.

"Você? Preocupado com os sentimentos femininos? Vai chover canivetes! SALVEM-SE!" Gritou Saga.

"Parem de me zoar!" – Milo fez uma pausa – "Isso não pode voltar a acontecer" Disse Milo.

"E porque?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Porque eu tenho certeza que não irei me controlar da próxima vez e irei alem dos beijos" Disse Milo.

"Você tem razão" Disse Mú.

Eles ficaram lá, conversando por um tempo e mais tarde foram treinar.

Algumas semanas se passaram e ninguém vira mais a Kira. Milo começou a achar que ela não iria mais aparecer por ali por causa do beijo. Ficou se culpando por um bom tempo quando recebe a chamada de Atena. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam na 13ª casa e nada de Atena aparecer.

Minutos depois, lá estava ela, no alto da escada.

"Venham" Disse ela.

Os cavaleiros subiram as escadas e Atena indicou um quarto e quando entraram, deram de cara com Kira. E havia uma pequena garotinha escondida atrás dela.

"Não vai dar oi para eles Anita?" Pergunta Kira para a pequena.

"O...Oi" – ela estava assustada.

"Porque esta com medo?" – Kira sai do lugar para tentar mostrar ela aos outros, mas novamente a pequena Anita se esconde atrás das pernas da mãe.

"Você não vai dar oi pro tio Milo?" – ele fez uma cara engraçada que fez Anita sorrir.

"Vai lá Anita" Disse Kira.

Anita sai detrás da mãe e se agarra na perna do Milo. Ele a pega no colo e ela se segura no pescoço dele. Eles puderam ver melhor a menina. E por sinal, tinha os olhos iguais aos da mãe. Cabelos negros e olhos prateados. Quando crescesse, iria ser tão linda quanto à mãe.

"Quantos anos ela tem?" Perguntou Aiolia.

"Quatro... E é muito tímida" Disse Kira.

"Agora ela não parece tão tímida" – Kanon se referiu às risadas que a menina dava.

"Ninguém consegue ficar muito quieto perto do Milo" Disse Kira.

"Ela é muito linda!" Disse Atena.

Kira sorri. Estava com medo de que eles a rejeitassem depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas eles continuaram a trata-la como sempre.

"Tio Milo... Eu queria você como papai! Não aquele chato!" Disse Anita.

Kira e Milo se olharam. Ela ficou vermelha e ele apenas sorriu.

"Porque você não nos apresentou essa linda menina antes?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Ela estava com o Alan" Disse Kira.

"Com o Alan?" Perguntou Milo.

Continua… 

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Domo!_

_Perceberam q eu adoro esse nome: Anita?_

_É a segunda personagem q eu coloco esse nome... Estava eu, na aula d historia, qndo na apostila tava falando da Anita Garibaldi... Achei taum lindo Anita! XD_

_Naum resisti _

_Arigato por todos os reviews viu genti? Adoro qdo vcs escrevem oq acharam do capitulo!_

_Agradeço a Thyana (Kagura) pelo coment fofo! E respondendo a pergunta: Fic UA é uma fic de Universo Alternativo..._

_Agradeço a Margarida por estar acompanhando todas as fics q escrevo! ARIGATO!_

_Fiko por ake_

_Kissus já ne_


	5. Briga entre Amigos

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

CAPITULO CINCO

"Querendo ou não, ele é o pai e tem seus direitos. E foi assim que o juiz decidiu" Disse Kira.

"Teve briga na justiça?" Perguntou Atena.

"Teve... Como todos nos sabemos, Alan quer voltar comigo. Se ele tivesse a posse da menina, ele sabia que eu iria querer ficar perto dela. Mas parece que os planos dele não deram muito certo. O juiz decidiu que depois que ela completasse quatro anos, ela ficaria uns tempos com o pai, depois, uns tempos comigo e assim vai. Literalmente, tivemos que dividir a Anita" Disse Kira.

"Me parece que ela não gosta dele..." Disse Saga.

"E não mesmo... Ele não gosta dela, só queria usa-la pra fazer eu voltar com ele" Disse Kira.

"Você sabe o porque dele querer voltar com você depois de tanto tempo?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Por causa do dinheiro que eu estou ganhando com a banda... Gente... Eu tenho que ir. Vamos Anita" Disse Kira.

Anita, que já havia descido do colo de Milo, pega na mão da mãe e as duas vão embora. Milo ficou um tempo pensativo.

"Milo, parece que você tem muitas chances com ela" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Hein?" – pergunta ele.

"Acorda! Você já conquistou a filha e já é um grande passo" Disse Aldebaran.

Shura olhou-os com cara de poucos amigos.

"Como é?" Perguntou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Milo perderia o pescoço se Shura descobrisse o que havia acontecido.

"Nada!" Disse Saga.

"É sobre a Kira não é? Pode falar!" Disse Shura, nervoso.

"Não é nada de importante" Disse Mú.

"Não interessa... Se for sobre ela eu quero saber!" Disse Shura.

Milo estava saindo de fininho, quando Shura o vê e o pega pela gola da blusa.

"Fale!" Disse Shura.

"Esta bem! Eu conto! Mas me larga!" Disse Milo.

Shura o fez. Milo solta um longo suspiro e vai direto ao ponto:

"Eu a beijei" Disse.

"VOCÊ O QUE?" – Shura estava realmente nervoso.

"EU A BEIJEI! BEIJEI A KIRA!" – Milo gritou.

Depois que falou isso, apenas sentiu sua face arder, depois de receber um soco direto de Shura em seu rosto. Milo caiu no chão com a força do golpe.

"E você sabia e sabe o que eu sinto por ela! Cretino!" Disse Shura.

Milo fitava o chão, sem dizer nada. Shura estava incomodado com o silêncio dele.

"Diz alguma coisa!" Disse Shura.

"O quer que eu diga?" – Milo se levanta e o encara – "Que eu me defenda? Não, não irei me defender porque você tem toda a razão... Eu não poderia ter traído um amigo assim. E jurei a mim mesmo que não me aproximarei mais dela. Pode acreditar" Disse Milo.

Shura o olhou surpreso. Nada disse, pois Milo saiu do quarto, sem dizer uma palavra. Chegando na sua casa, deitou-se na sua cama e fitou o teto. Ficou horas ali, fitando o teto pensando. Ao lembrar-se do beijo sorriu. Mas aquilo não se repetiria. Não iria mais se aproximar dela. Se o fizesse, poderia leva-la pra cama e fazer o que fez com tantas outras: larga-las. Sabia que o que sentia era passageiro. Não queria fazer isso com ela. Era sua amiga! Iria se culpar pelo resto da vida se isso acontecesse. Já estava decidido. Teria que se afastar dela definitivamente.

Tudo estava indo bem por umas semanas. Foi quando Shura teve a idéia de ir ao bar, ver Kira. Milo não podia deixar de ir. Tinha que mostrar a Shura que não iria mais se aproximar dela. Lá estavam eles. O show estava para começar e Shura estava impaciente para vê-la. Não demorou muito para que o show começasse. Milo perdeu-se no tempo, apenas admirando-a dançar e cantar. Tomou o uísque num só gole. Tinha que tira-la da cabeça.

O show terminara e ela os cumprimentou com um sorriso e entrou numa sala com o resto da banda. Quando ela saiu, Shura foi falar com ela. Falavam de algo muito importante, pois Kira parecia muito séria. Logo, ela se sentara com eles na mesa.

"Como esta a Anita?" Perguntou Saga.

"Esta bem... Ela não para de falar do Milo" Disse Kira, sem olhar para Milo.

"E porque?" Perguntou Shura.

"Quer que Milo seja o pai dela" – respondeu, olhando para Milo.

_Continua..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gomenasai pelo capitulo minúsculo! _

_Sem oq falar hj... arigato pelos reviews_

_Kissus já ne_


	6. Ao Descobrir que te Amo

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES 

CAPITULO SEIS

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Milo nada disse, apenas olhou para ela e seus olhos se encontraram.

"Kira... Você não vai acreditar!" – era Adrienne.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Kira.

"Dmitry... Ele voltou".

"O QUE?" – Kira se levanta da mesa a tempo de vê-lo entrar no bar.

Ela gelou dos pés a cabeça. Entrando no salão, junto com três guarda costas, estava Dmitry. Um homem alto, com cabelos espetados castanhos claros, olhos da mesma cor, pele bronzeada e feição de poucos amigos.

Adrienne fica ao lado de Kira, enquanto Dmitry se aproxima delas. O bar havia ficado em silêncio, já que Dmitry era conhecido mundialmente como o dono das maiores empresas de modelos do mundo. Ele para em frente a Kira e sorri.

"Há quanto tempo minha querida".

Ela dá um passo para trás, mas ele a segura pelo braço.

"Para que a pressa?" – ele a puxa para mais perto – "Tenho uma ótima noticia para você".

"E o que seria?" Perguntou Kira, temerosa.

"Soube o que o Alan fez..." – ele toca a barriga dela – "E o que andou fazendo. Não precisa mais se preocupar com ele".

Kira arregala os olhos, assustada.

"O que fez com ele?"

"Bom..." – ele se aproxima do ouvido dela e continua – "Deve estar morto por aí...".

Kira coloca a mão na boca e começa a chorar. Adrienne abraça a amiga e ela desaba em choro.

"Porque voltou? O que quer?" Perguntou Adrienne.

"Sentia falta da sua amiga... Já não consigo me satisfazer com as outras. Preciso de você Kira".

"Você sabe que eu sai do ramo..." – Kira disse enxugando o rosto e fitando-o – "E sabe também que jamais voltarei a fazer aquilo para você!".

Ele sorri.

"Sabia que você iria recusar... Acho melhor você mudar de idéia".

"E porque deveria?" Perguntou Kira.

"Por três razões... Primeira: Você sabe muito a meu respeito. Segunda: me deve dinheiro. Terceira: sua pequena quer muito te ver de novo".

Kira congela e volta a chorar. Dmitry se retira do salão, junto com seus guarda costas. Saga, Milo e Shura se aproximam dela.

"Ele não pode..." – Kira segura a blusa do Milo e coloca o rosto em seu peito, sem parar de chorar.

Shura não gostou nada daquilo. Milo não pode se conter com aquela aproximação. A abraçou e tentou conforta-la.

"Iremos ajuda-la no que for preciso" Disse Milo.

Kira segurou a blusa dele com mais firmeza. Fizeram-na se sentar e deram um copo de água.

"Tente se acalmar Kira" Disse Adrienne.

"Eu nessa situação e você pede para me acalmar!" – Kira havia falado tão alto que chamara a atenção de todos do salão – "Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa com a minha menina! Você sabe como ele é!".

"Sei Kira... Mas não adianta ficar histérica. Não vai ajudar em nada" Disse Adrienne.

"É fácil falar... Não é você que corre o risco de perder a filha" Disse Kira.

Milo se levanta da mesa e sai do salão. Shura o olhava de uma forma que estava incomodando-o.

"O que ele tem? Esta estranho hoje" Perguntou Kira.

Shura e Saga se olharam.

"Não é nada" Disse Shura.

Kira também se levanta e vai até Milo. Shura queria ir atrás dela, mas Adrienne o impediu.

Milo caminhava até uma pequena praça que havia ali perto. Avistou um banco e sentou-se lá mesmo, olhando para o nada. Pensava nela. Não era normal ele se preocupar tanto com uma mulher. Isso nunca acontecera com ele antes. Seria... Não. Isso não estava acontecendo... Ou estava? Será que era amor o que sentia por Kira?  
Foi desperto de seus devaneios ao ver Kira, sentar-se ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou ela.

"Nada, porque?" – mentiu Milo.

"Você esta tão distante ultimamente... E não vem mentir porque eu te conheço!" Disse Kira.

"Me desculpa..." Disse Milo.

"Pelo que?" Perguntou Kira, confusa.

"Pelo beijo..." Disse Milo, sem fita-la.

Kira corou levemente ao se lembrar da cena. Não entendia o porque dele estar a se desculpando. Sabia da fama dele e ele não era dessas coisas. E porque ela se sentia mal ao saber que ele havia se arrependido? Engoliu em seco.

"Não precisa se desculpar... Ambos temos culpa no que aconteceu" Disse Kira.

"Como?" Perguntou Milo, fitando-a.

"É Milo... Eu correspondi não correspondi?" Disse Kira, olhando para o pouquíssimo movimento que tinha na rua.

Eles ficaram minutos incontáveis em silencio, cada um, pensando em como foram parar naquela situação.

"Porque não volta com o Shura?" – se xingou mentalmente por tal pergunta estúpida.

Kira voltou a fita-lo. Suspirou e respondeu:

"Porque eu não o amo Milo...".

"Ama outra pessoa?" – temeu a resposta.

"Já não tenho mais certeza dos meus sentimentos" – Kira desviou o olhar, quando ele a olhou – "E você Milo? Não tem ninguém especial?".

"Acho que em toda a minha vida não tive alguém realmente especial. Como você deve saber, não gosto de compromisso" Disse Milo.

"E porque?" Perguntou.

"Eu quero curtir a vida sabe... Saio apenas com mulheres de diversão por uma noite, se é que você me entende" Disse Milo.

"Sim... Cedo ou tarde, você irá encontrar a pessoa ideal" – havia uma certa tristeza em sua voz.

Novamente, o silencio se instalou entre eles. Kira sentia-se nervosa ao lado dele. Se não era amizade o que sentia por ele, o que seria então? Amor? Isso não era possível... Já havia se conformado que o amor não era para ela. Depois de tudo o que sofreu, realmente achava que ela não nasceu para amar. Mas, de repente, ela o conhece e todas aquelas sensações voltam. Conformou-se. O amava.

Já Milo, tinha certeza do que acontecia dentro de seu coração. Desde a primeira vez que a beijou, pensou muito nela e isso o deixou extremamente incomodado. Ficava dizendo a si mesmo que era só atração, mas o que ele não sabia era que a amava.

"Preciso te confessar uma coisa..." Disse Milo, olhando para cima e sentindo fracas gotas de chuva caírem em seu rosto.

"Pode falar..."

"Você me perguntou o porque de eu estar distante, certo?" Disse Milo.

"Certo..."

"Irei te dizer a verdade... Olha Kira, não se chateie comigo, mas é que sinto uma forte atração por você" – Kira arregalou os olhos diante daquela confissão – "Não quero fazer nenhuma besteira... Você deve saber da minha fama por aí..." – a chuva se intensificou – "E não quero perder sua amizade por nada... Afinal, você é minha melhor amiga".

Kira não pode agüentar... Levantou-se do banco e saiu correndo, em meio a forte chuva que já caia. Não conseguia vê-lo apenas como amigo. A amizade deles não seria mais a mesma sendo que aquele forte sentimento se apossara dela.

Atravessou a rua, sem ao menos olhar para os lados e sem ao menos, ver o forte farol do carro que vinha velozmente em sua direção.

Continua...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Domo_

_Atualizada essa fic... Aii genti... Nem sei de onde veio essa idéia do Dmitry... Essa minha mente lunática viu? XD_

_Espero q tenha ficado legal... Sabe pq eu to fazendo a Kira tão sofredora? Pq o nome da fic significa "Por detrás destes olhos embaçados... E tbm, pq eu qria mostrar, q mesmo sofrendo tanto, ela não desistiu de viver e eu qria passar essa mensagem a tdos... Há tantas mulheres q se matam pq um namorado a deixou, ou pq acha q a vida naum vale a pena e por varios outros motivos... E fiz ela ter a Anita, tbm baseada na vida real. Essas mães desnaturadas q jogam um filho no lixo! Como pode? Sinceramente, eu naum sei aonde esse mundo vai parar. _

_Desculpem essa minha dramatização... Eh q eu fiko mtoo revoltada com essas coisas... _

_Estou esperando suas reviews!_

_Kissus_

_ja ne_


	7. Sentimentos em Conflito

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

_Capitulo Sete_

Naqueles segundos decisivos, imagens de toda a sua vida passou em flashs por sua mente. Cada momento feliz, triste, angustiante. Seria esse seu fim? Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que apenas sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para o lado e o choque do seu corpo no chão, junto com algo mais pesado sobre si. Escutaram o carro frear e os pneus cantarem no chão. O motorista desceu do carro desesperado e se aproximou.

"Vocês estão bem???" Perguntou.

"Sim... Não se preocupe" Disse Milo, saindo de cima do corpo debaixo do seu.

"Me perdoem... Eu não vi a jovem atravessando a rua... Se não fosse o senhor, eu teria acertado-a" Disse.

"Estamos bem, não é mesmo Kira?" – Milo voltou-se para ela, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ela apenas assentiu.

"Graças a Deus..." Disse o homem.

"Agora... Nós vamos indo" Disse Milo, levantando-se do chão.

Kira fez o mesmo, sem ao menos encara-lo. Não queria que ele visse seu estado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e as lágrimas não cessavam. Enquanto Milo conversava com o motorista debaixo de uma tenda, ela correu em disparada para longe dele. Não conseguira nem ao menos chegar na esquina da rua e sentira as mãos dele a impedirem. Virou-se para ele, mas continuou de cabeça baixa.

"Porque você saiu correndo daquele jeito Kira?" Perguntou Milo, sem solta-la.

"Por nada Milo... Agora me deixa ir" Disse Kira.

"Você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você ir sem ao menos ter uma boa explicação?" – ele ficou minutos em silêncio – "Olhe para mim Kira...".

Sem outra alternativa, ela o fez. Milo pareceu surpreso por um tempo. Porque ela estava chorando?

"O que foi Kira? Porque esta chorando?" Perguntou Milo, amável.

"Eu só quero ir embora Milo... Me deixa!" Disse Kira.

"Já disse que não!! Pensei que fossemos amigos!!" Disse Milo.

"É exatamente esse o problema Milo!" Gritou Kira, perdendo o controle.

"O que?" – Milo estava incrédulo.

"Eu não sinto amizade por você Milo..." – ele ficou em silêncio, apenas escutando o som da chuva caindo – "Eu amo você..." – ela fez uma pausa. A revelação deixou-o completamente atônito – "Não quero mais sofrer, por isso estou disposta a esquece-lo. Então, me deixa ir Milo" – ele a soltou e ela saiu correndo, deixando-o no vazio.

Ele ficou parado, em choque, por vários minutos, apenas assimilando a informação. Mas não estava acreditando no que ela havia dito. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos longos cabelos e começou a vagar pelas ruas sem destino. Sentia-se confuso e completamente perdido. O que faria numa situação como essa? Fingiria que nunca ouvira ela dizer que o amava? Isso jamais. Não era justo simplesmente ignorar o forte sentimento que ela tinha por ele. Deu um soco na parede a seu lado, formando um buraco na mesma. Odiava se sentir assim.

"Merda..." Xingou, encostando-se a parede e fitando o céu enquanto as gotas da chuva caiam em seu rosto.

Kira apenas parou de correr quando entrou em seu apartamento. Trancou a porta, encostou-se a mesma e escorregou ate o chão, ficando lá mesmo por longos minutos. Porque sempre se apaixonava pela pessoa errada? Porque tinha que sofrer assim? Agora que se confessou, não teria nem ao menos a amizade dele. Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando impedir que as lagrimas escorressem mais. O que faria dali por diante?

---xxx---xxx---

Depois de mais de uma semana depois, Mú, Shaka, Kamus, Aiolia e Aiolos caminhavam em direção ao coliseu. Haviam acordado cedo, como de costume, para começar o treino matinal. Conversavam distraídos que quando se encontraram no meio da arena do coliseu, avistaram um alguém nunca esperado aquela hora da manhã no local. Milo estava com a cabeça longe, deitado nas escadarias, olhando o céu azul daquela manhã de sol.

"Milo!!!" Gritou Aiolia.

Percebendo não estar sozinho, levantou-se e fitou os amigos. Sorriu tristemente e por estar uma boa distancia deles, ninguém notou. Desceu as escadas em direção á eles.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui á essa hora?" Perguntou Mú.

"Sabe que eu também não sei?" – Milo sorriu e coçou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar que estava se sentindo péssimo por dentro, coisa que não passou despercebido aos sentidos de Shaka.

"Isso não é normal..." Disse Aiolos, suspeitando.

"Só porque eu acordei mais cedo vocês já estão fazendo showzinho?? Pra que se preocupar com isso?? Vamos treinar!!" Disse Milo, afastando-se de seus amigos e se dirigindo ao centro do coliseu, para iniciar o treino.

"Ele se esqueceu de mencionar que acordar em plenas cinco horas da manhã não é nada normal para alguém que só acorda as três da tarde" Disse Kamus.

Foram até Milo e começaram o treino. Horas se passaram e ninguém conseguia se defender dos golpes de Milo. Ele parecia nervoso nos treinos e não media suas forças, acabando por machucar Aiolia. Ajudaram o amigo caído no chão, com dor no estômago e voltaram-se para Milo, que permanecia fitando o nada, com a cabeça nas nuvens.

"Milo!!" Chamou Mú.

"O que?" Perguntou, desinteressado.

"Eu que pergunto!! O que há com você??" Perguntou Aiolos.

"Pode desabafar Milo" Disse Shaka, já ciente do que ocorria com Milo.

"Não tenho nada a dizer" Disse Milo.

"Você é péssimo em mentiras Milo... Desde hoje mais cedo você esta estranho. Porque não confia na gente?" Perguntou Mú.

"Já disse que não tenho nada a dizer!!" – virou-se irritado para eles – "Parem de se intrometer na minha vida!!" – gritou e saiu andando para fora do coliseu, derrubando um dos pilares com um soco.

Assustaram-se com a atitude dele. Milo nunca fora violento daquele jeito. Algo realmente grave aconteceu para deixa-lo daquele jeito. Sentiram o cosmo confuso e triste chegar á cada de escorpião. Kamus resolveu ir atrás do amigo. Estava realmente preocupado com ele. Enquanto Kamus caminhava para a Casa de Escorpião, Kira estava com Adrienne, em sua casa. Adrienne tentava consola-la, mas não estava tendo nenhum sucesso.

"Você tem que se animar Kira!! Não vai ficar assim para sempre vai?" Disse Adrienne.

"Sinto que a vida não vale mais a pena..." – Kira abaixou a cabeça e foi abraçada por Adrienne.

"Não desista de recuperar sua filha!! É sua filha Kira!!!! Você não pode desistir antes mesmo de começar!!" Disse Adrienne.

"Estamos falando do Dmitry!! Você sabe que ele é um homem extremamente perigoso Adrienne!! Sabe-se o que ele esta tramando para minha menina!!" – Kira voltou a chorar, abraçando com força Adrienne.

Kamus parou na frente da Casa de Escorpião e respirou fundo antes de entrar. Quando entrou, encontrou várias coisas jogadas no chão e algumas peças quebradas. Viu o corpo dele estendido no chão e sua mão cobria seus olhos.

"Milo..." Disse Kamus.

"O que é?" Perguntou, ríspido.

"Pare de agir como um moleque idiota Milo!!" Disse Kamus, sério.

"O que??" Revoltou-se Milo.

"Isso que você ouviu... Não desconte em seus amigos a sua raiva por algo estúpido que provavelmente você fez!!" Disse Kamus.

"Se fosse algo tão simples de se resolver eu já teria resolvido!!" Gritou Milo.

"O que foi dessa vez Milo?" Perguntou Kamus.

"Não foi algo idiota que eu fiz ou que eu falei..." – Milo começou, sentando-se no sofá – "Foi algo que a Kira me revelou depois que eu a salvei de ser atropelada".

"Atropelada?" Perguntou Kamus.

"Isso não importa no momento. O que importa é o que ela me disse" Disse Milo, abaixando a cabeça.

"Então?" Perguntou Kamus.

"Ela disse que me amava Kamus..." – Kamus pareceu surpreso, mas Milo não percebera a expressão dele - "E agora eu não sei o que fazer!!!" – passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos – "E essa dúvida esta me matando!!".

"O que você sente por ela ?" Perguntou Kamus, assim que voltou á típica expressão fria.

"Eu não sei..." Disse Milo.

"Porque não disse isso antes pra gente Milo?" Perguntou Mú, entrando na Casa de Escorpião, junto com Aiolia, Shaka e Aiolos.

"Eu simplesmente não quero que ninguém se meta nisso... É algo que eu tenho que decidir sozinho, sem a ajuda de ninguém" Disse Milo.

"Numa situação como essa... E finalmente, o Milo fala algo realmente maduro!" Disse Aiolia.

"Seu idiota" Disse Milo, sorrindo.

"Eu quero saber o que foi que você fez pra Kira, Milo!!!!!!!!!!!" – Adrienne entrou na casa, histérica.

"Não estou te entendendo Adrienne" Disse Milo,

"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!! O que foi que você disse á Kira que nem mais querer viver ela quer, droga!!" – Adrienne estava extremamente nervosa.

"Como??" Disseram todos, surpresos.

Adrienne se sentou no sofá e respirou fundo antes de começar. Precisava se acalmar.

"Eu tentei, tentei e tentei. Mas ela continua dizendo que quer morrer. Definitivamente ela desistiu de lutar pela vida. Não sei mais o que fazer" – ela virou-se para Milo, com cara de poucos amigos – "E não sei o porque, mas ela não pára de dizer que não significa nada para você Milo! O que foi que você disse a ela?".

"Eu não disse nada!! Foi ela quem disse que me amava!!! E não me vem falar que eu tenho que tomar uma decisão que eu já sei tá certo?" Disse Milo.

Adrienne ficou apenas uns segundos em silêncio, pensando no que ele dissera. Sorriu.

"Parece que ela se cansou de guardar isso por todo esse tempo..." Disse Adrienne.

"Todo esse tempo??" Perguntou Aiolia.

"Sim... Ela terminou com o Shura porque sentia algo por você Milo, mas ela não tinha certeza do que era. Ela se deu conta do que sentia depois do beijo que vocês trocaram" – ela suspirou – "Eu disse á ela que você era um idiota que não se importa com os sentimentos dos outros, mas ela não me deu ouvidos!! E agora tá assim!!" Disse Adrienne.

"Pára tudo e volta!!" – Milo estava pasmo – "Porque você disse a ela que eu sou um idiota e que não me importo com os sentimentos dos outros??".

"Porque eu já sofri em suas mãos Milo..." Disse Adrienne.

"C-como??" Disseram todos.

"Você é mesmo uma besta..." – Adrienne passou a mão pelos cabelos – "Na época, eu era morena e de cabelos curtos Milo... Você me conheceu na festa de mascaras, que ate a Kira já mencionou. Eu dancei pra você a noite toda, mas você queria mais. E eu me propus a arriscar. Eu realmente queria sair daquela vida miserável. Me apaixonei por você e assim que tivemos nossa primeira noite, você se cansou de mim e me dispensou... Lembra-se agora??" Perguntou Adrienne.

Milo estava em choque. Completamente em choque.

"Concordo com a Kira... O mundo dá voltas" Disse Adrienne.

"Foi por isso que você saiu correndo aquela noite?" Perguntou Aiolos.

"Sim... E se a Kira não tivesse aparecido antes de eu sair do bar, provavelmente eu teria ido pra cama com aquele bêbado nojento e tentaria me matar depois" Disse Adrienne.

"O QUE????????"

"Eu sou muito fraca... Quando o Milo me dispensou eu tentei me matar, cortando os pulsos" – ela ergueu os pulsos, mostrando a cicatriz neles – "Foi Kira que me achou estirada no chão e me levou ao hospital. Se não fosse ela eu estaria morta... Por isso que eu sempre sigo a Kira e tento protege-la de tudo. Devo minha vida á ela" Disse Adrienne.

"Vocês são pessoas admiráveis" Disse Shaka.

Adrienne ficou sem graça com o comentário, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

"Preciso que vocês me ajudem..." Disse Adrienne.

Milo levantou-se do sofá e foi para o seu quarto. Seus amigos mantinham olhares preocupados. Foi então que viram-no sair do quarto, vestido e pronto para sair. Olhou os amigos um por um.

"Não me esperem tão cedo... Já tomei minha decisão... E Adrienne..." – ela o olhou, curiosa – "Me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz a você" – ele disse, com um olhar sincero.

Adrienne ficou em silêncio, inicialmente surpresa, mas logo em seguida sorriu.

"Claro que sim Milo..." Disse Adrienne.

"Obrigado... Bom, até mais" – e saiu da casa.

"Espera Milo!" Disse Adrienne.

"O que foi?" Perguntou.

"Caso você toque e ninguém atenda, tem uma cópia da chave do apartamento dentro de uma caixa de vidro onde tem uma mangueira pra incêndio... Acredito que ela não irá atender a porta, então, assim você pode entrar lá" Disse Adrienne, sorrindo.

"Muito Obrigado..." Disse e saiu andando.

Caminhando a passos largos e rápidos, Milo pensava em como iria dizer tudo o que estava pensando a ela. Sentia como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma batalha, de tão nervoso que se sentia. Parou na frente do apartamento dela e ficou olhando para a porta com o número 26 fixado na mesma. Suspirou fundo antes de tocar a campainha. Ninguém atendeu. Tocou mais algumas vezes, mas nada. Ou ela não estava em casa, ou ela não queria atender. Seguiu o conselho de Adrienne, pegou a chave escondida dentro da caixa de vidro e abriu a porta. A casa estava em silêncio e Milo começou a procura-la na casa, mas não a encontrou. Foi para a cozinha e lá em cima estava um pequeno bilhete dirigido á Adrienne. Leu o bilhete e assim que o fez, saiu em disparada, de volta ao Santuário.

_Continua..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oi pessoas!!_

_Mais uma fic minha atualizada_

_Essa realmente demorou UM SECULO pra mim atualizar... Mas pra compensar eu resolvi postar um capítulo maiorzinho _

_Vcs devem isso as 4 semanas sem internet... Sem a net, fikei so escrevendo minhas fics e a idéia pra essa saiu D_

_Hauahauhh_

_Desculpem pela demora... Mas pra variar, a minha inspiração se dirigiu a outra fic (q ainda naum esta no ar) P_

_Espero seus reviews!!_

_bjos_


End file.
